The art of preparing polyethylene-mineral oil gels for use in dermatological preparations and cosmetic formulations is well developed. The article "Modern Ointment Base Technology I, Properties of Hydrocarbon Gels" by Margaret N. Mutimer et al. published in the Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association in February of 1956, Volume XLV, No. 2, Pages 101-105, describes the state of the art at that time. Another article, "A New Procedure for the Preparation of Polyethylene--Mineral Oil Gels", by Paul Thau and Charles Fox, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chemists 16, 359-363 (1965), describes a procedure for making gels of this type, utilizing high shear mixing equipment to maintain a firm dispersion of the ingredients during the critical phase of the cooling process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,599 describes a related process for making an unctuous product.